


Now I've Got You

by badgerterritory



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana steals Morrigan away for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little thing I wrote on my tumblr first.

Morrigan had barely entered camp, stumbling in behind the Warden and her mutt (and the mabari), when Leliana appeared with a grin. “Hello, Morrigan,” Leliana said, still grinning as she wrapped her arms around Morrigan.

Briefly, she wondered what would happen if she burned the bard’s arms off, but decided that the Warden wouldn’t like it and would probably complain, which would no doubt be intensely tiring. So she allowed the embrace for the time being and settled for asking, “What are you doing, Orlesian?”

Leliana giggled (and  _ugh_ , did Morrigan hate that sound) and said, “Well, now that I’ve got you, I can show you!” And she started dragging Morrigan away. Morrigan called out for help, but nobody even looked twice. Not even Sten, who Morrigan considered to be not as bad as the others, or Wynne, the ambassador of goodness to the world.

Leliana dragged Morrigan into her tent and sat her down in a chair. Morrigan watched carefully, prepared to change into a wolf and escape if Leliana tried anything… weird.

But then the bard kicked open a chest, revealing a number of dresses.

"Truly," Morrigan said, "whatever I expected to happen, ‘twas not this. Why do you have so many dresses, bard, and what do you expect to do with them?"

Leliana grinned. “You are going to try them on, of course! I have a very good eye, so these should fit you very well. Come on, take off those rags, let’s see how lovely you look in fine clothes.”

Morrigan remained firmly seated. “I am not disrobing in front of you, nor are you going to stuff me into those… silly dresses.”

This only served to make Leliana pout. “You wear the robes the Warden gave you!”

"Because they have useful enchantments. I prefer to wear my own clothes in camp." Morrigan kicked the trunk closed. "Not impractical dresses."

Leliana continued pouting. Morrigan continued glaring. Sooner or later one of them was going to have to break, and it wasn’t going to be the witch.

Except, when Leliana sighed dejectedly and hugged herself and said that Morrigan could go if she wished, something uncomfortable twisted in her stomach. Morrigan sighed. “Fine. Dress me up if you wish, Orlesian, but only this one time, and you won’t see me in any of these dresses again.”

Leliana clapped happily and suddenly Morrigan’s robes were on the ground, undone by sneaky and incredibly quick fingers. Then Leliana held up a dress. “This one first.”

Morrigan modeled a total of fifteen dresses for Leliana, reduced to counting them out of boredom. Once she’d worn all fifteen, Leliana made her go through and pick out her three favorites. And once that was done, Leliana kissed her cheek, making that uncomfortable feeling in her stomach rise up again.

Later, when Morrigan was sitting by her own fire in a new green dress, with a long skirt and a low neckline, the Warden walked over and asked, “So how did your date with Leliana go? Did you have a good time?”

Morrigan lit her boots on fire, which just made the Warden laugh as she threw some dirt on them. Morrigan turned away, because the truth was that she actually did have a good time, and she would do anything to make sure nobody knew it.


End file.
